How?
by Melodies Stuck In My Head
Summary: How do you live with 3 little brothers that can't live without you, when your mom dies when you're 10, when you have a dad who's abusive and gives all your money to his girlfriend, when people bully you, when you don't have friends, when your brothers also have bullies, when you do a lot of jobs just to let your brothers go to school and feed them, all at the age of 16? this is how
1. chapter 1

_so i wanna start a new story please tell should i start it?_

_and i don't know a title please do you have an idea. PM me._

_this is gonna be the first chap so tell me if you like it when you like it i go further when you dislike we just forget this; easy s what don't you think?_

_PS; to the people who read 'the changings with love' i'm stuck can you help _

**_WARING: this is darker than my other story's!_**

**_i don't own austin and ally_**

_~Love million_

* * *

**ally's POV (she's **16)

"Ally!" i hear instead of my alarm. it was my dad _should i still say dad to him?_ i thought

"ALLLYYYYY" my dad yells or more slurs my. "i'm coming give me a second!"

"you don't get a second!" oh no he comes upstairs. he grabs my hair and pushes my to the ground

"why don't you come when i yell you" he is drunk. again.

"i'm sorry" i whimper. he throws me across the room and starts kicking me. i try not to scream because of my 3 little brothers "no your mom should be sorry because she give birth to you!" he exclaim kicking me hard in the stomach.

"let this be a lesson come when i call you" he leaves but first he pulls me up and punches me in the face. i screamed in pain but thankfully the kids didn't hear me.

I look at my watch 4:50 AM. i go to the bathroom look in the mirror. i see a girl with a black eye, a big bruise on her stomach, and a lot of bruises on the arms and legs. that girl is me. i'm that girl when i look at the clock it's 5:15 AM i take a black jeans a long sleeved dark blue shirt, a gray pull and some converses. the black eye i cover up with make, which i hate i hate make-up i don't have a choice. i go look at my brothers.

1st the youngest he's 4 his name is Jaon but i call him Jazz becase just with a little music he goes in it i'm the same, i walk to his room and i see the light burning and with the big shadow in the background and him crying i thought my dad was in the room. and i walked in the room looking for my brother Jason to take him in my room. but false alarm he was crying on his bed and the shadow was his own.

"hey what's up? why do you cry?" i ask him while putting him on my lap.

"ii-i h-had a b-ba-d dr-dream" i say crying.

"what's in the nightmare?" i ask and i pick him up and bring him to my room i put him on my bed and hug him.

"i-i s-saw y-you in t-the h-hosp-ital!"say more yells and he cries on my t-shirt. i pull him closer

"y-you were the-there and dad a-and i whe-where ho-home" says while crying about the nightmare.

"h-he be-began to -ki-kick me and h-he said: now your sister isn't here anymore!" he cries and cries i lay him in my bed and take my guitar. i began playing some notes and started singing in a soft voice

_I remember tears streamin' down your face_  
_When I said I'd never let you go, _  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darlin' everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone-_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _  
_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light, _  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Oohhh._

i see Jason sleeping. i go to the others i let Jason sleep untill it's time.

i go to my other brother. they share a room together because my father takes so many rooms for his beer and stuff.

Alexander Dawson or how he prefers Alex is 11 and then I have Arthur but we call him Art he is also 11 they look a like but aren't twins.

Alex is born 10 January and Art 30 novemer.

Alex is someone who play's all day you know those types that everyone wants to be around. Art is more quiet he reads books, paints; draws.

i see Alex playing on his DS that i gave him 2 years ago for his birthday and Art reading in the book he reads at least once a day i guess they have woken up because Jason cried.

"hey is everything okay why are you awak at- i llok at the clock and see it's 6,15 AM- at 6 AM" i ask

"we could ask you the same"

"but i asked first so...?"

"we woke up by Jason so everything oke with him?"

"yeah he had a bad dream" i respond "so what do yo want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes" they say -yell- in unison

"oke i will call you when i'm done and when you're going downstairs wake up Jason please?"

i'm going downstairs and i don't see my dad. let me guess he's going to his bitchy girlfriend to fuck her

i take everything to make pancakes and i start. after 10 minutes there's a stack of pancaked for the boys i just take a apple.

"boys the pancakes are ready and wake up Jason!" i yell but they were already downstair with the word 'pancakes'

i glare at them and they just slip to eat pancakes i roll my eyes and go to Jason. he still asleep i walk to him and try to wake him up.

"hey Jazz it's time to go eat there are pancakes ready to go in your tummy" he wakes up and goes downstairs for his pancakes.

when everyone is done i take my car _**(A/N ik kids can't drive when they're 16 but in the story they**_** can)**

i drive to a care-day

"hey Jazz ready to go" he nods slightly i take him and look at Alex and Art and say "be right back"

i go inside to the Secretariat and say "hey this is Jason and i'm ally dawson" i give him to the lady but hug him first really tight.

"here's my number call me when something is wrong" i gave her my number

"sorry ma'am but can we get your dad's number" she ask trying to say i'm being illegal and have to get permission from my dad.

"here is his number" i lay money on her table and go away and the lady takes the money. the money is from my jobs yes you heard it right job_**S** _i don't spend money but my dad takes all the money that my mom had for me and he gave almost everything on his girlfriend and beer so i pay for day-care school and food all by myself so i don't eat as much so my brother's can have some.

i go back to the car only to see Alex and Art trying to get the front seat

"not again boys!" i say and they stop. they look at my with those eyes that pray to forgive them

"okay but both in the back no one gets the front seat get it" i say glaring at them. they mumble okay. i go to there school but before they step out they ask:

"can you go with us" Alex asks

"yeah please i don't want to meat the bullies and when they see you they will leave me alone" Art says

"okay okay" i park the car and go with them when we walk inside i see a lot of kids with there moms and dads like a happy family. then a boy comes to us

"hey look what we have! the two Dorksons" what did he call them?

"hey little boy tell me what's your name?and how did you call them " he then looks at me like he just noticed me

"i'm Noah and i called those two Dorkson and who are you?" he asks like he is everything

"i'm there sister and maybe you're only 12 you better watc-"

"Noah where are you this time!" i heard the mother of this boy

"hello i heard you threat my son" the mother says

"yeah but he started bully my brother's" i say she looks at me with disgust. and she whispers to Noah but load enough for me to hear

"stay away from them they look dirty"

"okay you and you're little brad have to go right now i don't want to discuss this your son stays away from my brothers and they stay away from him got it?" i say with a tone that says 'this this or...' they walk away offended they thought everyone would like them. but we aren't like everyone

"that was awesome!" Alex and Art exclaim

"okay i have to go but first stay away from him and if he comes do NOT fight" i say

"but when you don't fight you lose" Alex says

"did i fight just a minute ago?" i ask like i forgot

"no" he mumbles

"that's what i wanted to hear so okay i pick you up at end of school and if you want to tell me something call me!"

"bye" they say in a sad tone

"bye see you late love you" i hug them

"love you to" they hug back and they didn't pull off

"guys i have to go because if i don't go i have detention and yo two will have to stay later on school" they pull off immediately when they hear that.

i walk to my car and go to school. Yay (please note the sarcasm)


	2. chapter 2

**_hey hey hey here's chap to but before we go further: HELP ME WITH THE NAME OF THIS STORY PLEASE!_**

**_i don't own Austin &_**** Ally**

* * *

**ally's POV**

i park my car and go inside. when i'm in school i hear everywhere: dork whore slut fat

the worst part it's everyone even the nerds. i look down avoiding eye contact. i bump in someone.

"hey whore look out" she scream. let me introduce her Cassidy "the bitch" Gold. i just walk.

" no apologies? i guess your mother didn't give you manners. oh wait that's right you don't have a mother!" everywhere people laugh. oh no she didn't go there.

"ok bitch i would really love to slap you but that would be animal abuse" i smirk while saying that. i hear her gasp

"how dare you to say that when you're the whore!"

"like i just did and when i say something i don't lie like other people" ohhh i hear people say

"and i'm the whore? who did you screw up today is it maybe Zack from the football team? or David from basketball? or both and it's not even lunch. so if you count tha- ow yeah you can't i do it for you it means you're the whore!" i walk away with a smile on my face.

without thinking my feet lead me to the old music room i came here a lot 6 years ago because my mother worked here in this school and i was here always welcome. but i don't go here anymore to many memories of the good days with my mom. now i only play guitar for my brothers. i look at the room nothing changed it smells weird it's full of dust. nobody come's here they think music is stupid and the teacher don't come here because the instruments are a little old. i see a big black piano. i walk to the piano trying to play a tune. i play a familiar tune. where do i recognize this from?

* * *

_flashback_ (8 years ago)

_i try playing on the piano it doesn't work well._

_"you're going the good way sweetheart" i look beside me and see my mom besides me. she starts playing a tune._

_"mommy where did you learn that i wanna learn that to" i whine_

_"sweety i will learn you" she takes my hands and places them on the pianokeys. with my fingers she touches the keys._

_"here you go now do it alone i will be here to listen" i start playing the tune i make alot of faults but yo can hear it_

_"you see you can do everything if yo just want to"_

_end flashback_

* * *

she was the reason i played instruments i can play every instrument at the age of 11 i played one year when my mom died but i felt so alone so i stopped playing i only play for my brothers they love it when i play. my dad on the other hand hates it so when he hears it he goes screaming at me he almost broke my guitar but i snapped it fast away. the guitar was a present from him when i was 10 before mom died.

i hear clapping. i turn around shocked. i see mr wolf. he was a good friend of my mother.

"it took 6 years to come here and 5 years to sing long time no hear" he says.

"you can't blame me and i still play for my little brothers" i defend myself

"woah not so defensive i just said something"

"sorry just met Cassidy"

"what's wrong with that she is just a sweatheart" did he really just said that?

"excuse me?"

"what?" he asks confused

"got to go" i say fast.

when i'm on my way to class i bump in someone else my back was open so everything fell out and he bumped into my bruise on my arm it hurts like hell now!. please just give me a break!

"sorry here let me take that" he is actually nice that's a change!

"it's nothing" i say shocked that he is nice

"i'm Austin" i look at him and he has blond hair beautiful hazel eyes he is bigger then me.

"uhm.. got to go!" i say fast

"wait!" he takes my be my arm right on a bruise. i let a quiet whimper he doesn't hear.

"what's your name?" he asks

"you will find soon enough" i free myself and go. when i'm halfway class my phone goes

_phone convo __ally_**lady**

hello

**hello i work at the day care and you're little brother don't go to sleep don't wants to eat and don't wants to play**

_i will be on my way but first a question do you have a guitar there or just a_ instrument

**we have a guitar but it's old** **why?**

_can you give me the guitar when i come in? i'm on my way _

_end phone convo_

i'm going to my car when i also see that austin boy walking out of school i guess he's the kind who ditches school with no reason. i go to the day-care. i see someone giving me the guitar i take it and place it on my back.

"where's my little brother?"

"you will here soon enough there's also another kid crying so one of the two." she says like it's nothing.

i look for my brother then i hear two kids cry i see my brother and a girl with dark blond hair and brown eyes. Jazz stops when he sees my and walks to me.

"Ally!" he hugs me. i hug back.

"hello who are you? i'm ally." i ask to the little girl.

"i-i'm skyl-skyler!" she says beautiful name.

"that's a pretty name why are you crying?" i ask nicely.

"i wa-want my br-brot-ther a-and my mo-mom and da-daddy!" she begins crying really hard. i pick her up and rock her. she is really light.

"do you want me to play a song?" i ask

"yes" she says

"can yo sing to ally? can yo please do that song from this morning" Jazz asks.

"okay" i put them down.

_I remember tears streamin' down your face_  
_When I said I'd never let you go, _  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darlin' everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone-_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _  
_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light, _  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Oohhh._

they are both listening to me

"that was so pretty" she says not crying anymore.

"i love you" Jazz says. he comes to me for a hug

"i love you to" i say and hug him.

"hm... can i also get a hug ally?" skyler asks

"sure come here" and she comes joining the hug.

"1st i can't get your name and now you're stealing my sister" i hear someone say playfully. it was austin.

"AUSTY!" skyler screams and jump to him and he catches her.

"Ally can play really good like you" Skyler says

"so your name is ally it fits you i think"

"yep and this is Jason why are you here?" i point to Jason

"i got a call from this place saying skyler was crying and not wanted to sleep or play. my parents can't come they have to lead 'moon mattress kingdom'" he explains.

"i got the same for Ja-" i got cut off by my phone.

"give me a second" i take my phone

_phone convo ally **principal (from the boys)**_

_hello_

**am i talking to Allyson** **Dawson **

_i prefer ally but yes what's wrong_

**_Alexander and Arthur started a fight with Noah Anderson and his big brother Gabe Anderson_**

_ok what can i do for it?_

**because we don't have your dathers number we have to call you to come**

_fine i'm on my way_

_end phone convo_

"Jazz i have to go to Alex and Art i love yo bye, also bye skyler and austin"

"bye ally" Jazz and skyler say

i go to the school of alex and art they're already waiting for me. men this day goes from bad to worst!

* * *

**_thanks to _**

**_R5Auslly - to review favorite and follow_**

**_Savannah le - to favorite and follow_**

**_r5loverforever99 - to follow_**

**_to my story_**

**_please review! it takes a little time but it makes the rest of my day_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_In this story we're beginning December._**

**_I don't own Austin and Ally._**

* * *

**Alex POV**

I'm now waiting for my big sis with Art. Oh no she's here, she coming closer and closer and closer and closer. I'm dead.

"Alexander Anthony Dawson and Arthur Aiden Dawson!" Full name; that's never a good sign.

"Mr Philip can my brothers and I have a second together." The principal nods and goes away.

"Explain you have 5 minutes." She says in a tone that doesn't take no and put her arm on her sides.

"They started it!" Art and I yell.

"I didn't ask who started it I asked to explain." she say in a calm voice.

"Okay this happened."

* * *

_flashback_

_Art and I are on the playground of school then Noah and his brother Matthew come to us._

_"Who am i? 'please don't go Ally please don't!'" He says while sobbing. I heard everyone laugh. I thought i was going to explode._

_"Why don't you beg for your mommy. Why your sister?" Matthew asks._

_"Our mother is dead." Art face shows no emotion when he says that._

_"Ow, did she killed herself because of you two?" Noah asks while smirking. That was over the limit! I go to Noah and punch him strait in the face. What? He deserved that! Then before i could wink I'm on my back and Matthew puts his knee in ribs. Art punches with his whole weight to Matthew to punch him off me. He succeed. He might come over as a dork but he can fight like a warrior! While art does this I stand up only the be punched in the face by Noah. The kids around us chant 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' while pumping their fists in the air. I grab Noah by his neck and kick him in the back of his knees. __**(A/N I don't know what it is in English.)**_

_He is on his knees and my brother sits on the back of Matthew. You ask how we know how to fight? Ally learned us a little basics but against someone stronger the tricks don't work well._

_"Hey you two to the principal now."_

_flashback end_

* * *

"I asked you two not to fight!" Ally exclaims. "Now to the principal office with you two!" We go to the principal.

"So you two admit that you started the fight?"

"Yeah principal Philip" Art and i say in unison.

"Then i suspend you guys for two weeks"

"Uhm what did the Andersons get?" Ally asks.

"Nothing the Andersons are the victims of this fight." Explains the principal. Yeah chose for the bad side! It's always the same!

"Sorry to say but my two brothers where victims from bullying and if I look at the rules of this school there's a rule that says 'no bullying'. Am i correct?" _'GO sis GO. GO sis GO. GO sis GO.'_ I chant in my mind. The principal is taken back at what my sister says.

"Yeah bu-."

"No buts! Am i correct?" And my sister strikes again!

"Yes. Now that you've heard it are you going to say it was self-defense and that they can not be suspend?"

"Oh, I know they have to be punished but I know also that bullying is against the rules so what's the punishment for them?"

"OK I see your point they get detention" the principal states.

"No that's not okay you can A give the bullies more punishment and my brothers two weeks suspending or B give my brother less." My sister is genius!

"Or else?" The principal narrows his eyes.

"Or else i'm gonna say to all the parents and to the school committee that you let bullies off the hook and punish the victims" Ally threatens.

"You're a very good negotiator. OK the bullies 1 week detention and your brother 1 week suspending and for Alexander and Arthur it start today." The principal says impressed while holding out his hand. I think that he thinks; 'She's good!'

"Deal." Ally shakes his hand. "Now if you would excuse us I have to drive them home and go to school" We go to the parking.

**Ally's POV**

"Thank you Ally!" They say.

"Oh you think that was it?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"We hoped" I scoff.

"2 Weeks for Alex no DS and for Art no books" I say with no mercy.

"No please, please no!" They beg while hugging my leg. Correction my bruised legs. It took a lot of willpower to not let out a scream.

"Okay 1 week i don't go further now i have to call dad stay in the car." I step out of the car and I swallow. I call him.

_phone convo:_ **DAD** _ALLY_ thought of ally

**What do you want brad! **to not be your daughter

_uhm i want to know are you home? _please say no please!

**No why?**

_nothing that matters _

**you wasted 5 minutes of my life! i get that back tonight! **DAMN IT!

_okay bye_

**why should i say it you aren't worth my words **why do you say a long sentence then?

_end phone covo_

"Okay we go home and when we're home you give me the DS and you the book!" I demand.

"Okay but can we go pick up Jazz?" Alex asks. I think about it for a while and I decide:

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"Can you also play on your guitar?" Art asks.

"Okay" They look at each other and say at the same time:

"Can you not take away our stuff." They begged.

"Good try but no!" I laugh at them when they pout. We ride to the day-care.

"God thanks that you're here they're crying again! We were just about to call you."

I sigh, "Where's the guitar?" I asked annoyed.

"You already came here today?" Art and Alex ask shocked.

"Yeah Jazz and Skyler cry a lot!" I exclaim.

"Who is Skyler?"

"My little sister" someone behind us says.

"Oh hey Austin you also here?" I greet him.

"Hey Ally who are the little ones?"

"HEY! We're not little" Again they say together it's so scary they say a lot of thing at the same time.

"Sorry so who are you?"

"I'm Arthur and this is Alex" Art says.

"Are you twins? You two look alike."

"No but we're have the same age."

"Wha...?" He asked in confuse.

"You aren't fast are you? Alex 10 January Art 30 November." I say short.

"Oh it was you're B-day? what did you get?"

"A fantastic book from Ally!" Art says exiting.

"Uhm sorry to interrupt but there are 2 kids crying very load!" The lady says.

"Just give me the guitar and are they still in the room from this morning?" The lady nods and gives me the guitar.

"Okay boys come on!" I go they follow. When i came two kids jump on me and catch them just in time.

"Hey Jazz hey Skyler missed me?" I asked while they were hugging me.

"Hey Art and Alex are here too!" Jazz sees.

"Yeah we're going home!"

"Uhm Ally can yo please play another song?" Skyler asks.

"Sure this one i wroth by myself that song from this morning was from my mom."

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_  
_Kept me safe and sound at night_  
_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
_Had to drive me everywhere_  
_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_  
_Make a living, make a home_  
_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_  
_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
_How you wonder who you'll be_  
_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_  
_Don't you worry, hold on tight_  
_I promise you there will come a day_  
_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
_Flap your wings now you can't stay_  
_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
_We've been waiting for this day_  
_All along and knowing just what to do_  
_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_  
_Butterfly fly away (1)_

I look at my watch and realize it's 4:30 PM

"Oh shi- uh chips! Alex you have basketball in 30 minutes and Art we have to go now if you want your draw lesson! Bye Austin and Skyler!" I say and I immediately take Jazz in my arms and pull Art and Alex with me.

**Austin POV**

****"Wait can i get your number!" I yell after her but she's already away.

"You like her don't you?" Skyler asks.

"Pff what are yo talking about? you can't watch chick flicks with me anymore." I mumble that last part.

"Hey lady can I get her number?" I ask at the lady

* * *

_**(1) I don't own 'Butterfly fly away' from (the old) Miley Cyrus (I miss the old one!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Austin and ally!**_

_**i start with school 2 September so i tried to update ASAP but it takes long to make 1 chap so i try to mak one daily!**_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I take Alex to basketball, Art to drawing they also take care for Jazz and all in the same building and go to my job.

My job is at 'Music beat'**_(1)_** it used to call 'shaky smoothie' **_(1)._**The new owner came to me.

"Hey new name new rules; you have to wear this." She gave me a black t-shirt with big music notes in flashy colors and shorts. "And you have to sing hourly a song i give you; nice to the customers even if you hate them that's it."

"Okay give me a minute to change." i go to the toilets to change and come back. I start immediately. After a 1 hour I hear:

"Go to table 4." "OK" I go to the table and see Austin and Skyler. "Hey welcome to Music beat can I have your orders?" I say like the rules.

"Hey Ally I meet you like every time!" Austin says. He looks a lot at me and now I realize he's checking me out.

"Like what you?" I smirk. He covers Skyler ears and says: "You look so sexy!" "Thank you I guess but can i get your orders I need the money so.." He uncovers Skyler ears. "What do you want sweety?" I ask he nicely. "I want a 'Shakey Milkshake' strawberry.""And I want just a Cola **_(2)_**."

"Ok it's noted" I was about to walk away when "Ally can you please sing a song?" Skyler asks. "Sweety for you anything." I walk to the bar and prepare the drinks and give it to them "Any ideas for a song?" "Can you sing 'here's 2 Us' from Victorious?" _**(2) **_Skyler asks.

I go to the stage and start singing it is the 1st time I sing for a real public.

_Oooooooh_

_Here's to the Mondays_  
_Watching all the cars on the free way-ay_  
_I ain't got a thing to do_  
_Can I sit here next to you?_  
_And oh oh ohhh_

_Yeah, I gotta wish I got paid_  
_'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday-ay_  
_Could you give me a shot?_  
_And I'll work with what I got_  
_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke._  
_You know?_

_Oooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh_  
_Here's to us_  
_Ooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh_  
_Here's to never winning first place_  
_Here's to crying on your birthday_  
_Here's to every single heartbreak_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Here's to the mistakes_  
_Somehow they always drop you in the right place-ace_  
_So, let's go another round_  
_Till the sky is falling down_  
_And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers_  
_Now who's the loser?_  
_What a joke._

_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh_  
_Here's to us_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh_  
_Here's to never winning first place (come on!)_  
_Here's to crying on your birthday_  
_Here's to every single heartbreak_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Na Na _  
_Na Na Na Na_

_I'm a player, I'm a hater_  
_But I swear you would never know_  
_Cause I got a smile on_  
_I'm an ex-con_  
_That just got off parole_  
_Could've been a contender, a pretender_  
_Like Brand New Playin' the role_  
_But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes._

_Yeah!_

_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh_  
_Here's to us_  
_Oooooooooooooh_  
_Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh_  
_Here's to never winning first place_  
_Here's to crying on your birthday_  
_Here's to all the bad first dates_  
_Here's to every single heartbreak_  
_Here's to raining on your own paraaade_  
_Here's to showing up anyway_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to_  
_Here's to the Mondays_

"Oh look it's wh-" I place a hand over the mouth of Cassidy and whisper fast to Austin; "Cover the ears of Skyler!" He does it immediately I say it. I remove my hands from her mouth.

"How dare you to cover my mouth you bitch! Especially when I should have covered your mouth when you preformed" She uhm I don't know how she said it. In a high voice but even higher!

"Hello welcome to Music Beat" I say trough my teeth.

"Oh yeah here's a little revenge from this morning you little bitch!" And she pours her Fanta **_(2)_** on my head and her friends pour also their drinks on me. I realize that about a minute they're gonna see my bruises i run as fast as I can to the toilets and lock myself up. I see all the make up wash away and i see the bruises. The owner come in and says; "Here are your stuff here's your money take the day free you deserve it!" She says and gives my stuff. I cover up the bruises and change myself. My hair was all sticky and I put - tried - it in a ponytail.

I go home with the thought that my dad isn't home. I go to the bathroom and wash my hair. I change into a short and t-shirt. I come out the bathroom. Somene takes me by my bruise on my arm with a lot

"So you waste my time and now you waste my money with washing your hair" I'm the one who brings in the money! I feel something strike over my arm. I turn my face to see what it is. A cut. He never did that to me, he never cut me.

"Since you always fighting back when I punch you I thought I try something new" What fighting back i never fight back!

"AHH" He cuts my on my cheek. "See you do it again." OH shit i said it a loud. He punches me in the stomach exactly the same place as this morning. I grunt. Another cut on my arm. And another on back and another one. I can't scream out because he will cut deeper. He cut one last time really deep in my arm. I scream out in pain. "I'm of to Heather." He just let me bleeding just to go to his girlfriend. I look trough the tears and i see i have to pick up the boys.

I try to stand up. It works... kind of. I go change in a dark blue jeans, blood red T-shirt so nobody sees the reel blood and a black hoody. I cover up my face. I make from my hair a side-braid like Katniss in the hunger games **_(2)._**I put up my hood and go pick-up the boys.

"Hey boys sorry I'm late i had some problems." And they come to me for a hug. I hug them briefly. Jazz is tired and ask for e to pick him up. I need to act normal so I pick him even through the cuts hurt. "Come we're going home!"

We come home and the boys give me the books and the DS. They ask for me to play the guitar. I was about to take the guitar when the phone goes off. Alex takes it and puts it accidentally on speaker.

"Hello am I speaking with Ally?" It was open.

"Hey Austin!" Alex screams.

"Wow not so loud i don't want to be deaf little one!" Austin exclaims.

"Cover your ea-" I say really fast to Austin but I was too late.

"HEY!" Alex screams in the phone.

"Thank you very much littl- I mean Alex so can I get your sister?" He says.

"It's on speaker and how did you get my number?" I say.

"The lady of the day-care. So I want to apologize for what my girlfriend did. I mean EX-girlfriend did s-"

"Wait is Cassidy your girlfriend?!" I say shocked.

"You mean EX now i made it out. PS nice fight in the morning I was on the side line." I mentally slap myself for what comes now.

"Wait so you can fight on school but we not!" Alex and Art says.

"Thank you very much Austin and it was a verbal fight not with punches in the eyes or stomach!" I say glaring at them.

"Sorry." Alex and Art AND Austin apologize.

"So I wanted to ask if you come to my beach jam tonight." He asked.

* * *

**_(1) I don't know if they exist but if they do I don't own them!_**

**_(2) I don't own this!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey here's chapter 5**

**don't own Austin&Ally!**

* * *

**Ally Pov**

"Please Ally can we please? please please please!" The boys beg

"Can i bring the kids?" I ask.

"Yes"

"Than yes."

"But you have to bring your own guitar see you in a half hour and we have the snacks!"

"okay bye." I say. The phone convo is done.

"Come on." I say and we go to the car and I bring my guitar a blanket for the boys to sit on. When we come there we see a big fire and a lot of kids.

"Hey! Welcome to the beach jam!" Austin says with Skyler in his arms running over to us.

"Hey Austin!" "Hey Ally and Jason and Alexander and Arthur." Austin and skyler say.

"You can call them Jazz Alex and Art it's easier." I explain.

"Come on i saved you guys a seat." We walk over to an empty place I lay down the blanket and i sit on it Alex and Art are sitting next to me and Jazz goes on my lap. Austin sits next to Alex with skyler also on his lap.

"The day I met Skyler she said; 'Ally can play really good like you' so let me hear your talent." I ask Austin.

"Okay Okay any suggestions?" He asks.

"Dynamite from Taio Cruz!" Alex says.

He starts playing and everyone claps on the rhythm.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_  
_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_  
_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_  
_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on..._  
_And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_  
_We gon' go all night,_  
_We gon' light it up,_  
_Like it's dynamite!_  
_'Cause I told you once,_  
_Now I told you twice,_  
_We gon' light it up,_  
_Like it's dynamite!_

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
_Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_  
_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_  
_Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on..._  
_And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_  
_We gon' go all night,_  
_We gon' light it up,_  
_Like it's dynamite!_  
_'Cause I told you once,_  
_Now I told you twice,_  
_We gon' light it up,_  
_Like it's dynamite!_

_I'm gonna take it all,_  
_I, I'm gonna be the last one standing._  
_Higher over all,_  
_I, I'm gonna be the last one landing._  
_Cause I, I, I believe it,_  
_And I, I, I I just want it all..._  
_I just want it all..._  
_I'm gonna put my hands in the air!_  
_Hands, hands in the air!_  
_Put your hands in the air!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_  
_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_  
_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_  
_We gon' go all night,_  
_We gon' light it up,_  
_Like it's dynamite!_  
_'Cause I told you once,_  
_Now I told you twice,_  
_We gon' light it up,_  
_Like it's dynamite! (1)_

"That was amazing!" I scream out.

"Thank you thank you very much." He says in a deep voice which makes me laugh. I take off my pull. We listen to people playing while listening to a song I feel someone throw me over his shoulder. It was Austin. He walks over to the ocean and realize if he throws me in the water the make-up is gonna fade away.

"Austin set me down!" I scream while punching his back. "AAAAHHHH" He thrws me into the water. I was right on time to take my breath.

"Haha very funny can you give me something a towel maybe." I ask in the water as long as i'm in the water he can't see the cuts and bruises. He stops laughing when he sees the ct in my face. He brings me a towel I grab the towel and place it as fast as I can over my arms.

"What happened to your face?" He asks polity. "In the water there was glass I thing I cut myself by accident." I lie.

"Okay I guess" We go to our seats. I go sit Austin next to me. I shake because it's cold and he pulls me closer.

"You freak! You stole my boyfriend!" I hear her shriek.

"Please don't go that way in front of kids because maybe your youth was not awesome it doesn't mean you have to ruin the others." I say back withot cursing or something.

"I talk how i want in front of kids you whore!"

"Ally is right do go cursing or something in front of kids!" Austin defends me.

"Austy what happened to us. Did that bitch hypnotized you?" She asks.

"Do you want happened between us? Nothing you are just so mean as someone ever can be!" _I'm not so sure about that! _

"you filthy bitch! You took him away from me!" And she pushes me to the ground. There was a rock and the rock pinched me in the ct from my father. _AAAHH it hurts! _I scream in my mind I can nobody know about the cut. I stand up but let the towel fall and Cassidy Austin Skyler and my brother sees the cuts and bruises.

"What the hell happened?" Austin Alex and Art say. Cassidy sneeks away. stupid bitch!

"Uhm the bruises are from Gym and the cuts from the glass." I say it more as a question then an anwser. They go with it. I take my pull and look at my phone and see it is 23:50.

"Guys we have to get home it's late!"

"I'm not letting you go at this hour you come with me." Austin says more demands.

"Sorry we c-" I began but then I look at the puppyfaces of like everyone!

I sigh "Okay then!"

* * *

(1) I don't own Dynamite from Taio Cruz!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey hey hey I'm shocked i got almost 20 reviews on just 5 chaps! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**_

_**I don't own Austin and Ally **_

_**PS I started an new story together with R5Auslly So please check it out! the name is ALLY!**_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

We all step into the cars and go to his house. Correction his BIG house. He has a pool in his backyard!

"Wow this is BIG!" Alex says.

"Cool! a pool! Hey that rhymes!" Art says.

"You haven't even seen the game room!" Austin exclaims.

"Your parents must be rich!" I say.

"Yeah but they're always gone but I know they love me and Skyler." He's lucky!

"Yeah must stink parents who are always gone!" I say nervous.

"Yeah come on I show you the guestrooms."

"For me a little if it can." I ask polity.

"Okay I guess?" He answers.

"I have some clothes from my past that the boys can wear to sleep." He gives the boys some clothes.

"And for you a T-shirt." He wants to give it to me but I refuse.

Everyone gets a room. I fall immediately in sleep only to be waken up by Alex, Art, Skylar and Austin.

"What's the problem?"

"Uhm Als can you please quiet Jazz he's crying and singing to him doesn't help this time. Austin tried." Art asks.

"Yeah he says something about Doctor?" Austin says.

"I think you mean Decker. Decker is a stuffed Dog that my mom gave him before he died." I explain.

"Ow!"

"I've go to him." I step up and go to Jazz. I see him crying.

"shh I'm here." I pick him up and set him on my lap.

"I-I wa-want De-Deck-Decker." He sniffs.

"Then I'm gonna pick him up from home." I say with a little frighten in my voice. "Lay down and try to sleep I'm gonna bring Decker." I say more confident. I walk out of the room only to see everyone except Skyler. I guess she's sleeping.

"And?" Alex asks eager.

"I'm gonna pick up Decker from home." I see... frighten? in the eyes of my brother. How can that they don't know about my beatings!

"Can i go with you?" Austin offers.

"No!" I say a little too fast. Crap! "I mean you have to change then and then Jazz is gonna cry longer. you get it?" he seems confused but let it go. I step in my car and go home. But did little I know what was waiting or me.

**Austin's Pov **

I see Art and Alex look nervous at each other.

"Okay you two spill it! I see that you two are hiding something!"

"I uhm Don't- um know what you're talking about!" Art and Alex say at the same time. Men these two creep me out!

"Come on even a dumb person can see what you two are hiding!"

"Okay! I give up!" Again in unison.

**Art Pov**

_flashback (chap 1)_

_"Ally!" I hear someone scream. "ALLLLLY" It's dad but he doesn't say it he slurs it. I wake up Alex_

_"I'm coming give me a second!" We hear ally say. "You don't get a second!" We hear him come in her room. We sneek out our room and go to her room. The is not completely shut so we go to see what happens. He grabs her by her hair and pushes her to the ground. We see the hurt in her eyes but she doesn't scream. "Why don't you come when i yell!" We see that she says something but we don't hear it. He looks at her for a second then throws her across the room! What I see next I don't believe it! He starts kicking her!_

_"No your mom should be sorry because she give birth to you!" And he stomps her hard in the stomach. Wait did he just said that to her! She's the sweetest girl in the world!_

_"Let this be a lesson come when I call you, you come!" He pulls her up by her hair and punches her in the face! She screamed and that was our cue to leave. We go to our room._

_"I think this isn't the first time." I say in panic._

_"Why do you think so?" Alex asks me. _

_"Did you see how long she hold up her scream? She screamed only at the end of the beating that means she has learned to control herself." I say wisely._

_"Okay professor Einstein since when do you think?" He asks_

_"When started dad to be sad?" I ask because i don't remember._

_"Since mom died!" Alex says and come to the realization: "__Oh shit she gets beaten for six years and we didn't notice!" _

_"Hey don't be hard on yourself it started when we we're six!"_

_(end flashback) _

"Wait so you know about it and yo didn't told anyone?" Austin yells at us.

"Ssh keep it down for your sister!" Alex says.

"yeah we did know but didn't told anyone because if ally said 6 years nothing she has to have a good reason."

"Wait how old is she?" Austin asks

"16 why?" I respond.

"Then I know the reason. If she told anyone that her dad beats her dad has to go to jail."

"So? He deserves it!" Alex interrups.

"But she was 10 when it started so if he go to jail you have to get adopted and not a lot of people adopt a girl from 10, 2 boy from 6 and another boy from 1!" Austin explains.

"And then we would get separated so she thought to keep it up till her 18 then she can search a home then Jazz would be 8 and we would be 13! now i get it!" I complete Austin.

"Hey how late is it and when did Ally leave?" Alex asks.

"It's now 23:48 and she left around 23:15, OH SHI- I mean OH CHIPS!"

"Really 'oh chips' you can curse in front us." Alex says not realizing that Ally is in big trouble. "OH CRAP!" and he realized it.

"You two get changed and get the keys from the car and say the address I call police and the hospital." Austin says and i give him the address.

**Austin's Pov **

I walk to Skyler's room and wake her up and say: "Hey I'm gonna be away for a while and you're gonna stay with Jazz okay?" and I bring her to Jazz. He isn't crying so loud anymore but it's still to loud to get sleep but still she sleeps. I lock the room so they can't escape. I don't want to lose them too. Wait did I say 'too' Ally isn't dead! Ally isn't dead! I call the police and the hospital.

**Ally's pov (When she leaves.)**

I sneek in the house and in the kitchen I see my dad around his 'friends' I never saw before. I go upstairs for Decker when I'm upstairs someone i don't know grabs by my hair and throws me of the stairs.

"Hey I guess your daughter came finally home tonight!" He yells at my dad.

"Hey slut where were you tonight? were you sucking someones dick?" My dad says and with his knife he cuts my pull revealing the bruises and cuts he gave me last time and gives my more on my arms and punches me in the face and kicks my in the ribs while the others were looking. Someone grabs my arm and puts them on my back while someone else kicks me with shoes with metal toe caps in the stomach which make me cough up some blood.

"You've done a good job on the arms and stomach! let's look at the back!" someone exclaims and he rips my shirt off. I'm in my jeans and bra now. Everyone sees the deep cut that my dad gave me and because I can't reach it to take care off it doesn't look pretty.

I feel a string on my back and scream out in pain. I turn my head to see what it was. It was my father with a whip ready to give me another. Someone else take my wrists and binds them down with a rope. I feel another string on my back and scream it out in pain.

"let's look at those legs under this jeans!" Oh no please no! someone opens my jeans and pulls them of and throws them across the room. He take over the knife from someone

"what's your name?" He asks rude but in pain I can't say anything. another string on my back

"Say it!' My dad screams.

"Allyson Dawson" "My name's Cyrus" and he craves the C in my leg. I scream in pain. "Be quit!" someone screams to me. my dad takes the knife

"Let's see what's under that bra!" He cuts my bra while cutting in my skin the knife goes down to my panties and cuts it off. Are they gonna rape me?! Someone takes my up. but first I feel another cut in my back. I see black coming over my eyes because the lost of so many blood. I hear the door going open and I hear someone say "FREEZE!" then I black out.

* * *

**_Wow that was a big chap! See you next time!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey here's chap 7 on the story How? I hoped you enjoyed the other chapters**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Austin Pov**

"Stay here at my house because whatever we're going to see it won't be pretty!" I say to Alex and Art.

"No I'm not going to stay here if my dad abuses my sister!" Art says.

"That counts for me too!" Alex says.

"Why do you two want to go there even when you're going to see is too much for you're age!" I say frustrated.

"Well 1st we already have seen too much for our age; we saw our own sister getting beaten by or own dad," Art says

"2nd we feel guilty for all the trouble we caused! Did you know our dad doesn't has a job and I kept thinking 'how did we get the money?' Well now I think 'how did my sister took care for us for 6 years, not 6 minutes or hours, but years!' Alex says.

"Tell me how did she do it? because I don't know! She gave us presents from her own money but she didn't get any presents! She gave us food and do you what she ate? She eats barely one apple daily! And for school and day-care now I understand why she never gives the principals our dads number! She saved us from the worsts things! She didn't let us alone by dad! Art says

"she defended us when we were in problems even if we caused it our self she saved us or lighten us from punishment! And when we were scared or we were crying or something bad happened do you know who played us a song and sing for us hugged us? She did for 6 years long! Not for 1 kid or 2 but for 3 and for herself!" Alex says.

"And you know what? She acted happy all day she was nice even to people who are bitchy to her! We know about what happened with Cassidy in her school from friends she didn't even moved on finger and still she defeated her. If others were in her place they started a fight and they would lose it!" Art says.

"She raised us and saved us. Take care of us. Not only to us but also herself she gave up her childhood for us so we cold have a childhood. She became our mother and still stayed our sister." They both said with tears in tear eyes.

"But my question is HOW? and also why do you care?" Alex completes the speech.

"The 1st one I can't answer. the 2nd one; I think I'm in love with her. Although we don't know each other long but I love her voice when she sing or talks. The way her fingers go smoothly on the strings of the guitar playing a song she wroth. How she even didn't know Skyler and still talked nice to her and calmed her at the daycare. How she is nice and funny when we were at the beach jam. How she came up for herself even when the whole school was against her. How she fought Cassidy and won without throwing a punch. When she even in the heat of the fight she said to me cover your/skyler ears because of the cursing. And just for her little brother she came to her house where her dad beats her! She different good different. And I love her" I add.

"So can we please go with you to take care of our sister!" They whine. I sigh. "Okay! but if your sister starts to whack me just because i brought you two there, You two are death!"

"Oh I want to see that!" Alex exclaims.

We step into the car and we follow the cops to the house. I have to take the little ones tight or else they go inside. One of the cops step in and says "FREEZE!" after a couple of minutes we see a lot of guys step into a car of the cops. And last we see the father. I can't hold myself and walk the father

"How dare you to hit Ally she gave you money for you and your stupid girlfriend. She raised the kids not you! that's a fact I'm proud of I'm glad they weren't raised by you. You don't even deserve to be the father of ally or The little ones or Jazz!" I let out the words i couldn't hold in but i didn't let out the punches.

"How dare you to talk for my kids I haven't even seen you!" He says

"We're both agreeing with Austin! Darrel Dawson!" The kids use his name instead of 'dad'.

"But I have on question how can you punch her if she gave you everything?" I asked.

"Why you ask? well let me tell she's mine and she needs to know that every bruise and cut I left her is to show her I own her. Her mother didn't know that and that's why she left us. So i show her that I own her and I get everything I need!" He says. CRAZY GUY!

"Did you also know that when she's 18 She was planning on leaving you and taking the kids? Did you know that you crazy psyco!" I yell at him.

"WHAT?! THAT BITCH WAS GONNA LEAVE ME? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR HER!" How does he dare to say that.

"You didn't do anything for her! The only thing you did was taking away her childhood. You despise me." I spit besides him. The police take him away and I hope forever.

"Uhm pardon are you her boyfriend?" I hesitate but then nod.

"The kids have to stay because what they will see then traumatized them." The nurse says.

"You have to stay for your own health little ones." I say

"HE- you know what just call whatever you want to call us we just want our sister." they say defeated. I nod and go inside.

Once I'm inside I see my Ally naked with bruises cuts and whipping on the stretcher.

"Why did you let me see this?" "Because we wanted to know if this was Ally to be sure. We thought because you were her boyfriend you would already seen her naked.' The nurse explains. The nurses pick her up and place her in the car.

"Is she dead?" I ask swallowing.

"No. Her breathing is shallow but she breaths."

"Is she raped?" I ask clenching my fists.

"No they were going to but we stopped them right on time."

"AAAHH" I punched a wall in besides me. "Sorry I just can let it all inside me." I apologize.

"It's nothing we're going to the hospital you wan ride with the car after us but we first have to do a operation on her."

"No I want to but-" I look behind me seeing the two boys. The police men are trying to calm them. "I have to look after the two boys and the littl brother of them and my little sister. But here's my number call me when she's done with the operation." I gave her my number. "Okay" and she walks away. I walk to the boys.

"Hey guys everything okay?" I ask carefully.

"No I want my sister right beside me telling me to brush my teeth, bringing me to a place where I love to go, cooking pancakes for me." Alex says.

"Yeah I want her playing on the guitar singing songs she wroth herself to calm us or try to get us asleep. bringing me to Artschool and Alex to basketball I just want her besides me." Art says.

"Come we're going to my home I would love to go to Ally but you two need some sleep and we still have Jazz and Skyler!" I exclaim. they look like they want to protest but I say fast;" they're gonna operate her so we won't see her and yo two are up too long for my liking and I bet also for ally's Liking" that pulls them over. we go to the car and go home. When we get home I say to Jazz and Skyler what happened to ally but in a language they understand they both cried. Ally was right Jazz and Skyler cry a lot they all wanted to sleep in my bed and I let them. I go to the couch I bring my phone as close as possible to my ear and go to sleep hoping that with ally everything will come alright

* * *

**_I was ALMOST in tears writhing this chap!_**

**_read you later!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin POV**

I was waken up by Alex

"Hey I saw you had a basketball field. Can we play?" I guess he tries to keep his mind of the case.

"Sure." We go to the field. I take my phone with me in case they call. We start playing and he's good!

"You can play good!" I compliment him. He slows his pass.

"Yeah Ally brings me 4 years long to basketball practice. "Sor-" My phone goes off. I take it.

"Hello"

"Am I speaking with Austin Moon?"

"Yes"

"This the hospital for your girlfriend. You can come see her but she's in coma." "GIRLFRIEND?" Alex whisper yelled. "I tell you later" I whisper to him.

"Okay we're on our way."

"Explain."

"They didn't let me show her if I was a friend. And now wake up the others we go to the hospital!" We go inside wake everyone up and change.

In the car it was too quiet i didn't like it nobody said even 1 word. We go to the reception.

"Where's the room of Ally Dawson?"

"284" We go to that room. I see Ally laying on a white bed looking really pale, with tubes in her arms, cuts and bruises on her arms and face but what scares me most of all are her eyes. They're closed. I just wanted her to open her eyes but they didn't. I want her to play the guitar like she did in the day care and the beach jam but she didn't. But most of all I want her beside me holding hands tasting her lips but that isn't happening.

"Uhm excuse me but can I talk to you in the hall?" The doctor interrupt my thoughts.

"Sure." I say with no emotion in my voice. We walk to the hall.

"She has several deep cuts and big bruises on her arms legs stomach and back. We also saw that she has older scars from about 4-6 years ago. Also she has whippings on her back. She had a internal bleeding because the kicks in her stomach and she has some broken ribs. But what surprises us is that she didn't harm herself and we're glad about that most of the people would started self harm when they go through that. She's now in coma."

"Do you know when she wakes up?"

"We don't know sometimes it is a few hours or days even weeks sometimes months. It depends on how strong the person is."

"Will she wake up?" I ask frighten.

"We don't know but personally I think she will wake up in a few days. She's really strong for her age. She protected her brother against her father and still managed to bring money in the house I heard." I breath out some air I apparently kept in.

"Is there something I've to know for when she wakes up?"

"There's a chance that when she wakes up she will be traumatized because the attempt on rape but again I don't think that will happen."

"Okay thank you." I start to walk away but the doctor lays his hand on my shoulder I look up.

"I know you aren't her boyfriend -." "Please let me stay"

"Please let me say something. But when she wakes up hold her close. She seems like a keeper. She's beautiful even with her bruises and cuts and she's nice or else she didn't take care of her brothers. Hold her like she's the world."

"Maybe she isn't the world but she's my world that's or sure. Thank you doc." I walk to the room only to see Jazz and Skyler sleeping on a bench. The little ones go to me and ask eager; "And?"

"She's in coma. The injuries are really bad, they found some scars from 4-6 years ago."

"So our conclusions are right she protected us for 6 years. But she will wake up? Right?"

"They don't know, but the doctor thinks yes because she's really strong." I walk to the closet from the room looking for some blankets and pillows for the kids. I found them I give some pillows and blankets to them. "Try to get some sleep it's been a long night" And go to jazz and skyler and lay a blanket over them.

* * *

**2 days later**

* * *

**Austin POv**

It's been 2 days we all slept in the hospital those days. I woke up before the others.

"Hey Ally can you please wake up. I want you to play guitar to calm your brothers and my sister. To win from Cassidy without throwing a punch. To hear your beautiful voice. To see those brown eyes that make me melt. To laugh with us. To take care of your brothers" I hold her hand.

"I want to say to you 'I love you' and you to respond the same sentence. I want to walk on the beach hand in hand and I want to kiss yo-" I was cut off by the feeling of her hand squeezing mine.

"DOCTOR!" I run to the hall and call the doctors.

"What's wrong." He asks.

"She gave a squeeze in my hand!"

"That's almost impossible." He walks to the machines and he looks at them.

"Do you think I would lie about that?!"

"He's right we looked at the camera's."

"Then it won't last long before she wakes up right?" I ask exited.

"Maybe." And they all left.


	9. Chapter 9

_**2 days later**_

* * *

**Austin POV**

My phone goes and I pick up.

"Hey sweety we came home and where are you and Skyler?" My mom asks.

"In the hospital." I hear her gasp on the other side.

"Is everything alright with Skyler an-" I cut her off.

"It's not about skyler or I, it's about Ally."

"Who?" I realize that she hasn't met her.

"Come to the hospital room 284."

"Okay bye." and that was the end.

_**A couple minutes later.** _

"who's Ally" My mother says while walking in.

"My sister who're you?" Alex says rude.

"This is my mother."

"Sorry!"

"Ally is a girl who I love she's smart, funny, beautiful, can play every instrument, and can win a fight without throwing one punch."

"Why is she here then."

"Because our stupid dad!" Art says.

"More info." She says. I look at Skyler and Jazz they're sleeping.

"She gets abused 6 years long and 4 nights ago she goes home and her father and some friend abuses her and almost raped her now she's in coma." I explain.

"Oh poor girl! Where's the mother?"

"She died 6 years ago." I say.

"Who took care for her brothers and her?"

"She took care for us by herself." Alex and Art say somber.

"And the money? school? day-care? food?" She asks not believing.

"She took several jobs for the money and she didn't eat much herself." I say.

"Why did she not go to the police?"

"Then they have to go to a new family and how many family's would adopt a girl from 16 a boy from 4 and 2 boys from 11?"

"Good point." She turns to Alex and Art. "What are your names and are you two twins. They shook their heads no.

"Alex. 10 January" Alex says. "Arthur but I prefer Art. 30 November." Art says.

"Ah okay and who's the little boy sleeping?" she asks.

"That's Jason but we call him Jazz."

"You smell go home and take a shower." She says to me.

"No I'm not leaving Ally again! Btw I don't smell!" I exclaim

* * *

I woke up by Jazz crying. Again. He misses Ally she's the only mother to him he doesn't know his real mom.

"Sh Jazz don't cry everything is going to be alright. Shh." I rock him on my lap but he cried even more!

"I-I w-want Al-Ally!" He cried and cried the whole time.

"Jazz?" I heard some faint whisper. I turn my head to the bed and see Ally open her eyes.

"ALLY!" I said so loud everyone woke up. And they followed my eyes and they run toward her. I pick Jazz up who stopped crying because she's awake. I put him at the end of the bed and also Skyler.

"Ally you're finally awake!" Alex says.

"What do you mean finally?" She says quietly confused.

"Don't you remember anything what happened?" I ask.

"I-I uh remember somethi-someone walk in and say something like 'freeze" then it turns black." She says vague.

"It doesn't matter all what matters is that you're alright." Art says.

"How long was I out?" She says still quiet.

"5 days miss. Dawson." The doctor comes in. " And let me say it's a miracle someone who's so beaten up waking up 5 days after it happened."

"I couldn't and wouldn't let alone my brothers, Austin and his sister." She says pointing to us.

"Your father is in jail together with his friends." He informs her. She tries sitting up but feels the pain.

"What do I have from broken bones and stuff." She asks while I help her sitting up.

"You have some broken ribs, deep cuts and big bruises and a lot of whippings."

"When can I go?" She asks eagerly.

"Not today!" I say demanding.

"aww men!" She says.

"You've to hail." the doctor says.

"But I don't want to sit still." She whines. Her voice grows stronger very minute.

"It takes 6 weeks for your ribs to hail the cuts and bruises will hail in that time." The doctor says.

"So how long will I have to stay in this white prison. No offence" She mutters.

"Non taken we hear that all the time. It depends on how you feel. When you feel better 1-2 weeks. When it hurts to much 3-4 weeks." He explains.

"How long?!" Alex and Art shriek.

"You heard him." I say.

"Can I then at least play guitar in this prison." She asks hopefully.

"Yeah as ong as it doesn't hurt to much and Austin can go to school to pick up your homework." And he leaves.

"And when did you guys take a shower. You all smell not so good!" She says holding her nose. Then my mother walks in.

"Hello do I know you?" Ally asks.

"Ally this is my mother."

"Hello ma'am." She says holding her hand out.

"Hello Ally but call me Mimi."

"Hey Mimi." she says.

"And finally someone else say they all smell they wouldn't believe me!" My mom exclaims. They laugh together. It's funny seeing them I think.

"Come on boys go take a shower!" Ally demands.

"But we don't want to!" We exclaim.

"You can shower at my house!" My mom exclaims.

"No!" We whine.

"Boys." Ally says dangerous. Art, Alex and Jazz jump out of their seat and go to Mimi.

"I 1st want to say something you go already." I take Skyler up and give her to mom. They all go.

"Did you mean what you said or was it just because the moment." She asks quietly. She talks about when she squeezed my hand.

"Yeah every word of it. Do you feel the same way?" I ask.

"I love the way you try to get to know me even when I pushed you away. I love how funny you're. How she take care for your sisters I don't know many men who would do that. I love that you didn't care about the rumors. I love that you broke up with Cassidy because she was mean to me. I love how nice you were to my brothers. But most of all I love you." That's when I couldn't hold it. I kissed her with so much passion. She followed fast after. I heard faint the heart monitor in the background. Her heart went crazy. I hears some doctors and nurses walk in. They pulled me of her.

"Why did you pull him of me?" She asks irritated.

"Don't you heard you're heartbeat?" One of the nurses ask.

"No."

"Your heartbeat went crazy!" Ally blushed hard on this while everyone was going outside. I got an idea. I leaned a little close and I heard her heart raise. Again closer. Raise of heart beat. Again and again 'til I felt her lips brush against mine

"He he." I smirked at it.

"Shut up and kiss me." I hears her mutter. I obeyed and closed the gasp. She brought her hands in my hair and on that moment I don't think I was ever that happy.

* * *

**_So what do you think?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for not updating so long I follow latin and I had to learn 50+ words from latin to dutch with genitive and gender and all stuff. So really sorry. I can't promise you when I'll update It can be this weekend maybe next week. SORRY_**

* * *

**_Austin POV_**

I was again pulled away from her. "What?!" I ask rude.

"Sorry but I have to talk you." He says. We walk to the hall.

"We didn't want to say that to her but we have to place her and her brothers in a new family the problem is that nobody wants to take 4 kids."

"So?" I ask not getting the point.

"We have to separate them." He explains calmly.

"What no my girlfriend did not beaten for 6 years to keep her family intact to get in the hospital and get taken away from her family!." I exclaim. That's just not fair!

"Sorry but we can't do anything about it." He says and walks away. I've to tell her but how? how am I'm gonna tell her that she got beaten up for nothing?! I walk back in to the room.

"Uhm Ally?" I began but got interrupted by the kids walking in.

"Do I smell better?" Art and Alex ask.

"Yeah of course." She say while ruffling their hair **_(A/N don't know how to say that)._**they all laugh together how do I say something like that to them!

* * *

**_Ally is completely healthy_**

* * *

"Uhm ally I try to say something all these days but it just isn't the right time." I say to Ally when We all are at the reception of the hospital to writhe Ally out.

"yeah sure say what's on your mind." She says.

"Uhm the doctor said to me that uhm you and your brothers- uhm can't be together in uh a new family" I mumble the last part.

"WHAT?!" they all say.

"The people search but nobody wanted to take 4 kids." he exclaims.

"And when where you gonna tell me because I think you know that longer than just a minute ago." Ally says crossing her arms.

"well-"

_flashback_

_'uhm All-" I began but Jazz and Skyler came in with a guitar._

_"Hey we found your guitar are you well enough to play?" They ask putting on puppy eyes._

_"Okay Okay I try." She says not resisting the eyes. She takes the guitar and starts playing some tune._

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh... no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right. (1)

_they don't get the lyrics they just love the rhythem but I got the lyrics._ _my mom calls them for something._

_"hey don't let your dad and Cassidy bring you down."_

_"they don't anymore the 'he' in this story are you and my brothers." She says with a smile on her face. I just couldn't swipe that smile off._

_end flashback_

"and when..."

_flashback_

_I walk in hearing Alex and Ally talking._

_"-And then I took the ball and scored from far everyone chanted for me!" Alex says._

_"Ahh I misted that I wanted to be with your match!" Ally exclaims sadly._

_"You did already enough for me!" Alex says trying to make her happy. And he succeeds. Art comes in._

_"Look what I made!" He says showing everyone his drawing from all of us._

_"It's beautiful" Ally says taking the drawing. " I'm gonna keep that forever and always." she says looking proud at the kids again how am I going to tell them!_

_end flashblack_

"See everytime I wanted to say something you were all happy family!" I defend myself.

"He's right I think I couldn't do the same if I was in his place." Ally says defending me.

"Thanks ally." I say pecking her on the lips. I heard 3 eww's and 1 "ahh" the ahh was from Skyler I think you know which one from the rest.

"Okay I guess they're right." Art says.

Some people come to us "family dawson?" They nod. "We're here to take you to your new places; Ally to a home for only girl of her age, Alex and Art; together in a place for only boys from 8-14 and Jazz is going to a kids-home." They all hug once more.

"Are those places close to each other?" I ask.

"From the boys yes from Ally no she isn't close to here." My eyes grow wide when I hear that my girlfriend is going to some place far away when sh's just my girlfriend! Ally comes to me and we kiss one more time. I place my hand on her hips and she puts her hands in my hair. I'm so going to miss that! We throw everything in the kiss; the past, the love,... It was sweet, passionate and so many more things. Man I sound like a woman but that doesn't matter as long as I have her.

We pull away way too fast for my liking. "I love you" I whisper in her ear." "I love you to" she whispers back.

"Bye Austin." She says. She goes to Jazz. "Don't cry nights long just think of nice things; think of music playing in a room full with people you love." She says calming him because he was beginning to cry she hugs him.

"Art keep drawing and painting and doing things you love in your life even when I'm not here."

"Alex same as Art keep doing what you like because I know you two don't know it but when mom died I stopped playing for 2 years but you guys needed so I kept going now it's your turn and another thing that counts for all of you even Austin; behave you!" She says the last part joking. We all snicker about that.

"Love you all!" She steps in the car. The car takes her somewhere away from me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Austin and Ally!**_

* * *

**Austin POV**

We all cried but it wasn't over yet. They had to take the rest away from me.

The next few days were depressing. It looked like Ally never existed;

She wasn't here anymore.

Cassidy found another victim.

When you go to her job they already hired another one.

When I go to the day-care from when Skyler cries I don't hear her playing the guitar.

I never see her brothers either.

But I know she existed; I still can feel her lips against mine. I still hear her playing the guitar in my ears...

_**Jazz POV**_

_I see daddy talking with Ally all happy. Ally says something and dad gets angry. He yells to her; "Well if you think I don't raise my kids good then don't stay here!" He goes upstairs and takes a backpack. He puts some clothes of her in the packback and kick her out._

I wake up crying. Somebody comes. "Shut up you little brad!" I hoped it was ally but it was somebody else.

"I-I wa-wa-want Al-All-Ally b-bac-back!" I cry louder. It goes everyday so

Somebody else come in.

**Alex POV**

It's lunchtime. We go to a room with a lot of tables. On each table there are 2 pizza's. Art and I were about to take a piece when a lot of hands block the view. When they pull away we see 2 empty boards. Oh crap we don't have food.

"We go to the lunch lady asking for something." Art offers. We go to the lunch lady and ask;

"We didn't get any food is there any food left?" Art says polity.

"Only this." She throws us 2 apples while she's eating 2 full pizza's. We go away not wanting any trouble.

"She's mean." I say and Art nods. We go outside. Some kids come to us.

"I heard your mom died!" Some kid says.

"I heard you dad hit your sister!"

"I heard your sister took care for you!"

"Oh look at those baby's!" Some other kid says sucking his thumb when he took his thumb out his mouth he said;

"Weih weih I want mammy, I want my sister!" I throw a punch at his face which he blocks. Art kicks him but someone else pushes him out of balance. He falls on the ground and someones goes sitting on him. I get even more angry and start punching the guy who sat on him. Someone grabs my leg and in a second I'm on my back.

"Arthur and Alexander Dawson to my office!" Principal calls. It goes everyday this way.

We got up and we walk in the office to see my little brother and someone I don't know.

**Ally POV**

Some girl was watching tv and on the tv was the show 'Good luck charlie' (1) It reminds me off my brothers and Austin and Skyler.

Charlie reminds me off Skyler they both have blonde hair and green eyes.

Gabe reminds me of my brother how they are so creative for making a joke.

Toby reminds me off Jazz when he was just born.

And then PJ remind me of Austin with his blonde hair and his childish ways.

"Can you please put it out?" I ask

"Why should I?" She asks rude.

"Because I ask it!" I say back

"That's not a good reason!"

"Fo-" I was cut off by the intercom " Allyson Dawson come to the reception!" Ugh I hate Allyson! I go to the office and I see somebody there that wasn't the principal.

* * *

_**(1) I don't own Good Luck Charlie**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for so late update but I was kinda busy!_**

**_I don't own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**_Austin POV_**

I open the front door from my house, go inside and close the door. Then I land on the floor. Why? Well let's say some old friends.

"Austin!" Alex, Art and Jazz yell.

"Alex Art Jazz!" I yell back and wrap them in a big hug.

"Where's Ally" They asked again in unison.

"I don't know I didn't even know you were coming." I say confused.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well we saw that you were so sad about them not having here, so... We adopted them!" My parents say walking our way.

"We're now waiting for Ally someone we know very well is going to bring her here." I stood up and hugged them.

"We have enough room right?" I ask to be sure.

"Yeah enough room but we also adopted them to have some company because or business is going better so we will be going to be less home." She says. I nod. I'm happy that I can be with my Ally and her brothers and my sister but I'm sad that my parents are going to be a lot less home. After a hour I heard the bell I rn to the door. When I opened my lips were sealed against Ally's. After a couple minutes we had to take some air. _Why do humans have to breath air?! _We're nose to nose.

"Hey" she says.

"Hey" I say back laughing.

"ALLY!" And her brothers run as fast as they can towards her. She lands on the floor with her brothers on her but she didn't care as long she was with her family.

"Okay boys don't crush her and also let her breath." I say pulling them of and helping Ally up.

"I don't think we've already met." My dad says. "Hey I'm Mike."

"Hey I'm Ally and thank you so much for adopting us!" And she hugged him. He was surprised by her but hugged him back.

"But we have first one thing to say; Because we didn't adopt you that long ago we didn't organize all the rooms. We set the rooms of from Alex, Art and Jason bt not the one from Ally. S-"

"Does she have to have her own room? Why can she with me?" I ask.

"EWW" My sis and my new bro's say.

"I think that was enough answer." My mom says and my dad continues; "So we thought Alex, Art and Jazz in the biggest room and Ally in the room left of it and the room left from Ally is Austin's. Is that good for everyone?" My dad asks and everyone nods.

"Now we have to paint the walls and decorate it."

"Okay so Ally let's go to the market for paint a bed and stuff." I say taking my keys.

"Wait I don't want to use that much money for my room!" Ally protest. Right i forget to tell her we're rich.

"Don't bother. Don't want to sound cocky but we're pretty rich!." My mom exclaims.

"But I don't want to take what you work for." She says back.

"Als just do it it doesn't bother us." I say and before she can respond I pull her towards her and kiss her. We pull away to fast or my liking.

"Ok-okay s-sure." She stutters and I snicker. We go towards the car put when we're about to step in my mom comes.

"I couldn't say this because of the kids but no funny business well at least not loud and use protection!" And there's embarrassing mom it took a while. We both blush very hard on this.

"Moooommm" I whine and Ally goes fast into the car to hide her blush. We go to the mall for paint.

"So what do you want?"

"I think about black walls with white music notes?" She says/asks.

"That must look cool!" We buy the stuff. After that I bring her to a clothes store.

"Why are we going in here?" She asks.

"To give you a new look!" I exclaim. I pick some clothes I think would look good at her and she goes changing. After a few times she comes out in the perfect outfit!

"Now one last stop." I say and I drag her to the barber.

"Give her a new look!" I kinda demand.

* * *

_**So Ally gets a new look? hmmm**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SORRY I'M! Sorry but it was very busy with school and I have to work up my points and my parents command my every minute to do some chores and when I could get to this site I only got time to read the story's I follow. SO SORRY please don't hate me!_**

**_I don't own Austin and Ally_**

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

I waited and waited and waited till it was done.

"Austin?" I heard Ally ask. I snap my head towards her and I swear I think my jaw hit the ground she looked gorgeous! She changed also in her new clothes and I didn't think she could be more gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking... She wears a white ripped short, a dark blue top that shows one shoulder, black converses but what I loved the mot of her look were her bracelets. On the bracelets was; 'One Love' and on the other 'Forever Together' that made me so happy! Her hair were brown curls like before but now she had red highlights _**(A/N Look at my profile there's a link for this!)**_. It fits her perfectly with her character. And like Alicia Keys would say 'This Girl Is On Fire!"

And her clothes fits her also; Dark and light. Light. She's sweet nice after everything happened. Dark. A dark past.

"Austin. Austin. Austin!" Ally snaps her fingers right in front my face.

"What?" I asks.

"Nothing only you were zoned out for like 5 minutes. What was the reason" She asks nonchalantly.

"The reason? You! At first you were Gorgeous and Beautiful but now you're Breathtaking! And I thought that you couldn't get prettier!" She blushed really hard and I mean REALLY hard on my compliments.

"Thank you. For everything." At those words I brought my face close to her and whisper;

"You're welcome." And Kiss her full on the lips. After less than a second she kisses back. I wanted this to last forever but unfortunately someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Uhm Sorry to interrupt but you two are blocking the entry." A woman says. I look after her and see a big line. Well this barber earns his money good. I pay the man and we go outside. I hear some whistles from some boys. I put my hand around her waist and pull her closer to me and send several glares to the boys.

We go to a cafe to drink something and unfortunately the waiter was a boy.

"Hello how can I help you, you beautiful lady?" He says winking towards Ally. MY Ally. I look at Ally.

"I want a Ice-T-te-tea." She stutters the last piece. Why does she stutters?

"For me a Coke." And he goes away.

"Why were you stuttering?" I ask confused. She leans closer.

"That was Dallas he was one of my first bullies he always called me fat, ugly a dork..." She says. Oh that's why she's scared of him.

"You know he doesn't recognize you anymore let's help him remember." I say and she gets what I mean. Just on that moment he comes towards us.

"A Coke for you and a Ice-Tea for the gorgeous." He says in a smoothing voice.

"Oh now you think I'm gorgeous." She says towards him he looks confused. Oh poor boy.

Now she stands up and screams to him;

"Don't you remember me Dallas? Maybe you remember me by the way you called me Dorkson." He looks terrified I have almost petty with him. ALMOST.

"Ally? As in ALLY DAWSON?! WOW you changed." he says chocked.

"Now do you think now I'm fat, stupid, ugly?" She asks him. He was speechless.

"That's what I thought." She says.

"Can I have your number?" He asks. WOW THE NERVE! I stand up ready to punch him in the face but I've a better idea. I step towards Ally and kiss her. She was confused until she knows what I do she kisses back. After a minute of 2 she pulls away.

"No she's not available." I say. I put some money on the table. And when we leave I still hear some guys whistle. That is it!

"STAY AWAY FROM ALLY DAWSON!" I scream as loud as I can and every guys who whistled runs into a store avoiding me.

Ally giggles at this. Oh men it sounds like thousand little bells.

"You seriously jealous of them. You have a amazing body, you're smart and you're jealous of them?" She asks.

"Yes I'm."

"You don't even have a good reason to be jealous. I'm scared you will run back to your ex." She says truthfully. I stop that causes me to stop to. I turn my face towards her and ask:

"Why?"

"You can have everyone you want. I feel like this is all is just a dream. You know: To good to be true." She says looking me right in the eyes

"Who else could I want to have except you! You're perfect every way possible! This isn't a dream I swear. I'm completely yours." I say and kiss her again. She kissed back the moment my lips touched hers. And again I wanted to stay forever this way but she pulled back and put her forehead against mine.

"And I'm yours" She whispers and kisses me. I pull away and see it is almost getting dark. Shit I've gotta be fast. I turn to her.

"I want to show you something but we've gotta be fast." She nod and I lead the way. We run to the beach. One the beach there's a lighthouse. It is always closed but with a bad lock that you can just break with bare hands so I do that.

"Austin! Isn't this illegal!?" She asks.

"Probably." I say shrugging my shoulders. She gasps and is about to run away but I grab her wrist and pull her close to me.

"I've done this many times before. Just... Just thrust me." She nods hesitantly.

"Close your eyes let me lead the way." I say. She obeys and closes her eyes and stumble against I think everything and mutters curses under her breath.

"Here come closer towards me." She does. I pick her up and put her on my toes. In this way we're going upstairs. I open the door and pull her off my toes.

"Open your eyes." She gasps. I have my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder. We look at the beautiful sunset. It was like a painting. Blue, pink orange, red are flooding over each other with one big yellow sun in the middle that's slowly going down. She turns her head towards me and kisses me. It feels like forever when we kiss. The time doesn't matter anymore the only thing that matters is us. That is what I feel every time we kiss.

"I love you." She says against my lips.

"I love you more." I mutter also against her lips.

"Impossible."

* * *

_**I hope this long chapter with AUSSLY in can pay every minute I didn't update back?**_


	14. Authors note please read!

_**hey everyone :(**_

_**I know it's vacation next week but I don't know if I'll be updating**_

_**it's... Hard to tell you even to write but **_

_**I don't have grandparents except my grandmother and she and I just found out she has a very aggresive cancer. **_

_**So I'll. be in the vacation with my grandma **_

_**maybe i'll update to forget the moment. So maybe i'll. write a chapter and upload it but i'm not sure**_

**_You know I' m not the person to cry I never cry when I read Books, I didn't cry everytime my parents fight i didn't even cry on my other grandparents funeral. _**

**_I know I sound heartless but that's just who I am but if I say one person means the world to it's that grandmother she foughts for against my parents and takes care of my big brother_**

**_so now I'm crying my eyes out,_**

**_with a lot of tears, Melodies in my head aka Love Million_**


End file.
